Saltan chispas en el club de duelo
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Karl Limpley está enamorado de Alannis. Ambos pertenecen a la misma pandilla, anterior grupo que conformaban el Club de Duelo. Pero Neil Randall tiene planes para él y su problemilla amoroso. Una cita a ciegas en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Desde luego, saltan chistas en el club de duelo y no precisamente por las varitas.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

** ___Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**Saltan chispas en el club de duelo**

Cuando Neil Randall, Gryffindor y de su mismo curso, le propuso a Karl Limpley acudir el día de San Valentín al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para una cita sorpresa, el primer impulso de Karl, Hufflepuff y con los pies en la tierra, aparéntemente, fue negarse de manera rápida, como si creyera que un Gryffindor de quinto año se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente.

Neil le estuvo dando la murga todo el día, todos los días, desde que se lo propusiera hasta que finalmente acabara aceptando, para no tener que oírle más, porque cuando el chico Gryffindor se lo proponía, podía ser bastante cargante. Randall le preguntaba durante las clases, en los intercambios y mientras esperaban a que cociera la poción para la clase de pociones que le mandaban como deberes. No dejaba de recordarle la cita mientras estaban en la biblioteca o caminando por los pasillos. Le gritaba desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor, hacia la de Hufflepuff que se lo iba a pasar bien. Y lo que más le molestaba a Karl, le mandaba lechuzas a altas horas de la noche que le picoteaban la cara para despertarle y poder darle la misiva, siempre ponía cuatro palabras. "Ve a la cita".

Lo cierto es que una vez que había aceptado a acudir a tal evento, el nerviosismo de Karl era evidente. ¡A saber qué persona iba a encontrarse en el aula el catorce de febrero! Y a ver cómo le explicaba él a la susodicha persona que se vio obligado a acudir a la cita, como siempre le llamaba Neil. Aquello no iba a ser ninguna cita, porque Karl no quería ninguna cita con nadie.

Bueno, con nadie… Con nadie podía ser bastante relativo. Con nadie que no fuera Alannis Kingscote, una chica que acudía a Ravenclaw y era un año mayor que el Hufflepuff. Había conocido a Alannis gracias a club de duelo, y la afición que ambos, junto a un grupo más numeroso de personas, era lo que había hecho que ahora ambos pertenecieran al mismo grupo de amigos.

Por lo que era incapaz de responderle a Neil cuando le decía que Alannis no sería nadie especial para él cuando no se había fijado en ella hasta tercer año. Eso no era cierto. El club de Duelo, que se había celebrado cuando él estaba en tercer año, sólo había logrado que Karl conociera de verdad a la chica.

Por supuesto que se había fijado en la figura menuda de Alannis que siempre llevaba algún libro en la mano. ¡Y por supuesto que no podía negar que la chica era bastante guapa! O al menos eso era lo que veían sus ojos. Rubia, con el rostro lleno de morenas pecas y los ojos verdes. Pero Karl no se había enamorado del físico de Alannis.

Se había enamorado de la Alannis siempre dispuesta a echar una mano a los novatos del club de duelo. Se había enamorado de la voz que utilizaba cada vez que lanzaba algún hechizo, de esa seguridad que destilaba y de la sensación que le provocaba a él. Se sentía como si él fuera parte de la magia de Alannis y no cambiaría esa sensación por nada en el mundo.

Pero ya el club de duelo no existía y hacía más de un año que no estaba convocado a nivel oficial. Sin embargo, algunos miembros que habían cogido afinidad entre sí, se habían juntado y habían proseguido con el intercambio de consejos y demás útiles para ser grandes duelistas, conformando pronto un resurgimiento del antiguo Club de Duelo, que incluía en ocasiones alguna que otra práctica, siempre y cuando siguieran la normativa de Hogwarts.

Pese a la creación de ese grupo de personas aficionadas al duelo, lo cierto es que Karl ya no veía la esperanza de poder acercarse a la chica, como la vería si siguiera existiendo. Sí, estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos y hablaban, pero tenía ojos en la cara y no podía negar que Alannis estaba muy pegada a Trevor Birch. Demasiado pegada para el gusto del Hufflepuff.

Trevor acudía al mismo curso que Alannis, y a su misma casa. Muchos, incluido el propio Karl, estaban convencidos de que Trevor era gay, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera estar enamorada de él. No sería la primera mujer que se enamoraba de un chico homosexual, ni sería la última. Siempre que la chica tenía que hablar con alguien sobre alguna actividad, acudía a Trevor, como cuando le comentó la posibilidad de llevar a cabo algún ejercicio de magia no-verbal.

Siempre que surgía el tema, Neil le negaba que Alannis tuviera oportunidad con Trevor, puesto que el chico no dejaba de mirarle el culo a Irfan Mustaq, un Slytherin que era muy amigo tanto de Neil como de Karl.

Aunque una vez que dejaba de pensar en Alannis y se planteaba quién podía ser la chica que Neil ha elegido para la cita a ciegas, sólo era capaz de pensar en una, su compañera de casa y curso Megan Jones, con quien solía hablar bastante en clase y a veces hacían los deberes juntos. De haber sido las cosas de otro modo, quiere pensar Karl, seguro que se plantearía salir con Megan. Pero desgraciadamente son más complicadas de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

La mañana de San Valentín se levanta pasada por aguas. Las lluvias que comenzaran en la noche se han extendido hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Y de no ser así, de todas formas, tendrían que quedarse en el castillo porque había clases. Ya tenían preparada la salida para el Hogsmeade aquel fin de semana.

Sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Karl tenía muy mala cara a causa de la falta de sueño. No había podido pegar ojo aquella noche pensando en la supuesta cita, que no quiere llamar cita pero no sabe qué nombre darle. A veces quiere creer que aquello es sólo una broma de Neil, pero luego lo piensa mejor y no es capaz de meter esa broma en el carácter del Gryffindor, y sólo desea que al menos sea una chica que conozca, para que aquello no sea tan incómodo. Sino matará a Neil de una forma muy dolorosa… Le vencerá en el club de Duelo y eso por sí solo le matará, por que siempre anda presumiendo de que es el mejor.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, una vez que ha terminado de desayunar, Neil pasa por la mesa de Hufflepuff para recordarle a Karl la cita que tiene a las doce en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después le desea suerte y sale del Gran Comedor silbando Love is in the air. Irfan le espera fuera para que vayan a pociones juntos y no quiere hacerle esperar mucho porque el Slytherin es amante de la puntualidad.

Una vez la mirada de Neil o cualquier otro conocido cercano se ha ido, apoya la frente en la mesa respirando profundamente. Se le ha cerrado el estómago y según ha escuchado en otras ocasiones al prefecto de su casa, eso es una muy mala señal. No quiere ir, pero debe de hacerlo, se dice una y otra vez. Queda media hora para las doce y solo es capaz de proferir extraños ruiditos mientras niega con la cabeza sin separarla de la mesa.

Cuando faltan diez minutos, se levanta, aunque corriendo vuelve a sentarse, deseando que nadie le haya visto. Se recuerda los principios de un buen duelista, porque es una especie de mantra que tiene desde que los conociera, y de nuevo intenta levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Aunque nunca lo llega a conseguir. Corriendo vuelve a tomar asiento en la mesa.

—¿Vas a ir de una vez a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?—Escucha una voz femenina a su lado, y antes siquiera de poder mirarla, ya le está respondiendo. Es un gran defecto que tiene.

—No me siento preparado…

La mira. Es Alannis. Alannis conoce la cita a ciegas que le ha preparado Neil. Alannis le está animando a que vaya. Su respiración se agita y siente que le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Agradece porque no haya desayunado porque se le removería hasta el estómago de los nervios.

—No digas tonterías. Seguro que quién sea te espera ansiosa.—Parece bastante confiada. Como todo lo que hace la chica. Y de nuevo Karl se siente parte de ella y gana confianza en sí. Confianza para ir al aula.

No hay confianza en el mundo que le haga ser capaz de declararse a la Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?—Le pregunta levantándose y colocándose a su lado. Es incapaz de acordarse en qué momento se ha vuelto más alto que la chica rubia, pero el caso es que tiene que mirar ligeramente hacia abajo para hablar con ella.

—No es que Neil sea muy discreto…—Habla con una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto para que comiencen a caminar hacia la salida.

Karl la sigue de manera instantánea. Le gusta ver como su paso se acompasa al de ella. Y le gusta verla a su lado.

—Debí de haberlo supuesto…—Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, que te acompaño. Yo también voy en la misma dirección—Comenta despreocupada y Karl es incapaz de ver el doble sentido que tiene esa frase.

Por lo que intenta llevar la conversación. Hace tiempo que no ha estado tanto rato a solas con la Ravenclaw y se tiene que aprovechar. Quiere lucirse y quiere conquistarla, por lo que le habla de cómo lleva las asignaturas y de cómo ciertos profesores no dejan de comentar que es bastante bueno en la materia de clase. Alannis le vuelve a recordar, como siempre hace, que puede contar con ella para cualquier problema en cualquier materia, añadiendo siempre que es una de las ventajas de ser una año mayor. Está en sexto año y tranquiliza al Hufflepuff con los T.I.M.O.S.

Acaban llegando al aula de defensa y entran. Los dos. Karl comienza a sospechar y como antes, habla antes de que termine de llegar a un buen razonamiento.

—¿No tenías que irte?—No suena borde, simplemente confundido, porque la chica se ha sentado en una de las mesas y no parece que tenga intención de marcharse y supuestamente su cita tendría que haber llegado hacía dos minutos.

—Te dije que yo también venía aquí

Entonces Karl anuda cabos, se sonroja y siente que vuelve a temblar. No puede ser, resuena en su mente varias veces. Neil no podía haber organizado una cita a ciegas entre ellos dos, porque entonces se iba a morir. De la vergüenza. Y en aquellos momentos si le gusta que aquello se llame cita, porque cuando todo termine podrá decirle al mundo que ha tenido una cita con Alannis, aunque dure cinco minutos.

—¿Karl? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Recuerda lo que le ha dicho. Neil no es demasiado discreto. ¿Desde cuándo sabe que la cita es con él? La seguridad con la que se ha acercado, sus palabras, "_Seguro que quién sea te espera ansiosa_", la tranquilidad que muestra… Karl siente que está mal interpretando todos los gestos de la rubia, pero por un momento siente que Alannis ha ido a la cita por él y el corazón bombea más sangre que otras veces, aun ritmo mucho más rápido.

—No…—Es capaz de reconocer. Porque no se encuentra bien. Siente que las mejillas le arden y no quiere quedar como un idiota delante de ella, pero es lo que está haciendo, por lo que sus mejillas le arden aun más.—Puedes… marcharte cuando quieras—Es capaz de decirle, agachando la mirada.

Sin embargo ella no se baja de la mesa, se limita a ladear el rostro y a mirarle con curiosidad. Karl nota su mirada y cierra los puños para evitar temblar más que un flan. Y lo logra. Ahora sólo tiembla como una gelatina.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?—Le pregunta con voz suave. Karl no reconoce ese tipo de voz en ella, por lo que tiene que alzar la cabeza. Pocas veces Alannis habla con dulzura. Cordialidad, simpatía, confianza, pero nunca dulce o suave.

—¿Algo que decirte?—Agradece la herencia de su padre de no tartamudear ni en los momentos más críticos. Piensa en confesarle todos sus sentimientos, pero está seguro que no se refiere a eso. Claro que no. Seguro que habla de la idea de organizar una cita a ciegas que ha tenido Neil, aunque el "a ciegas" sólo haya sido para él.

—Tú tampoco es que seas muy disimulado

Y Karl se siente cazado por la chica, por lo que traga en seco, intentando apartar la mirada de ella, pero nunca lo consigue. Se ha quedado atrapado en su mirada verde. No va a negarlo. No podría hacerlo, mas su mente se ha quedado en blanco y no puede pensar en nada.

—No voy a decirte nada que veo que ya sabes—Niega levemente con la cabeza. Se sorprende de haber sido capaz de hablar, y espera una respuesta de ella. No se ha movido ni un ápice y Karl no puede evitar comparar aquel momento con un duelo. Alannis nunca se mueve más de lo necesario, y él siempre trata de defenderse, pocas veces inicia un ataque. Es siempre el otro duelista quién le lleva a donde él quiere, pero Karl es capaz, en muchas ocasiones, de aprovechar eso a su favor.

Ambos lo saben.

Las miradas de ambos chocan, la aguantan. Ninguno habla. Parece que no notan como el Hufflepuff comienza a caminar hacia ella, ni como la Ravenclaw adopta una postura que le incita aun más a acercarse. Y finalmente todo acaba como ambos habían propuesto. Karl está en el terreno de Alannis, y aprovecha para desarmarla besándola. No es algo que haya planeado, pero como en el duelo, pocas veces hay que planear nada, las estrategias funcionan, mas improvisar es algo natural.

Ella responde el beso de manera casi instantánea y rodeando su cuerpo por las piernas para pegarle más a ella. Karl ahoga un jadeo de la impresión en los labios de ella, incapaz de pensar que por fin está dando su primer y a la chica que más desea.

Dura sólo unos segundos antes de que ambos se separen como si fuera algo planeado, sólo lo justo para mirarse a los ojos.

—Te quiero—Le susurra el Hufflepuff contra sus labios. Es incapaz de pensar en algo más, porque en primer lugar es incapaz de creer que aquello acabara de suceder. Y como piensa que está soñando porque esa clase de cosas no le ocurren a él, es capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Eso es lo que tenías que decirme—Le asegura ella en el mismo tono de voz, antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

_**Declaro mi debilidad hacia aquellos personajes de los que sólo se sabe el nombre y a veces la casa.**_

_**Ahora tengo cierta debilidad por los chicos que conformaron el club de duelos y no puedo evitar pensar que la mayoría, una vez el club cerró formaron una piña y se hicieron "súper BFF".**_

_**El caso es que todos los personajes aquí mencionados son cannons.**_


End file.
